Rise of Mars
by heavyneos
Summary: the rise of Mars from a minor Goa'uld to a system lord


(first person view)

I can not quite describe the feeling that is flooding my very being at this time, somewhere between elated and euphoric, why you may ask, because staining my blade is the blood of my former master, for over fifty years I was under the thumb of a fool and bounder the Goa'uld Fu Jin. I hold the blade up and can't quite grasp what I had just done he was a fool and by my hand I had put him down an ignoble death for an ignoble fool. He couldn't even tell a Goa'uld apart from a regular human slave.

In my mind I can hear my father Balthazar former system lord and only completion of Apep the wise, only the strong may rule. The blade I used was one of my own design it is long and thin wider towards the guard with a double fuller the blade itself is double edged and a Kris pattern. I watched as the luminous blood of his host oozed down the body of the blade, I moved the blade to view the other side, I didn't move until the blood passed the cross guard and I felt the lukewarm fluid touch my hand.

I wiped the blade on Fu Jin's robe, a gaudy golden cloth with a fur lining; I gave one last look in his vacant eyes despite the fools Unas host when you drive a blade through any creature's throat and out the other side through the first vertebrae and coincidently through the symbiote, and then when you twist the blade nothing can save them.

I grabbed the cadaver by its golden robe than threw the husk off my new thrown, then looked in disgust the creature had befouled itself in death, I turned to face slaves and Jaffa they were stunned until my eyes glowed and they knelt prostate before me.

I smirked at the Jaffa my Jaffa like clay I shall mould them into enforcers of my will. But first I must observe etiquette and law.

"I Mars claim the domain of Fu Jin for my own" I send a copy of that to the supreme lord Ra as per his laws, I turn to Fu Jin's former first prime best to be firm with them now to save off any rebellion.

I ordered The Prime to bring me the high priests he nodded and bowed before scurrying off.

I pointed to the slaves and ordered them to clean the thrown of the refuse, it took a few minutes but once it was clean I sat down on the gaudy thing, it is uncomfortable very uncomfortable.

After a few minutes the Jaffa returned with two priests all three bowed I beckoned them closer, they gave me a full rundown of their former lord's domain one world and six Cheops class war ships, that I already knew he had about a quarter million Jaffa and another few hundred on each war ship, but what I didn't know was that Fu Jin had found a rich deposit of Naquadah on this planet, rich enough to start a war over and rich enough to fuel my war machine for a few centres.

But first I need to defend it before I mine it, I looked to the prime

"Bring me the Jaffa Master and your best men I wish to see my finest warriors"

To say I was disappointed would be an understatement, but I cannot blame them it is the fault of older Goa'uld, there armour is standard issue Jaffa, thick armoured upper chest piece with a thick collar and a slab of thick metal for an abdomen piece under that a mail tunic. On their lower bodies they wear mail leggings with armoured boots and with all things metal shoe souls.

I watched them go through there fighting routines fast and seemingly hard-hitting in unarmed combat they seemed to excel but there use of the staff weapons is woefully inefficient, I had targets set up at different ranges at five meters they were accurate and rapid, the same at ten and fifteen, but at twenty it was more difficult they could barely manage three shots the minuet and had to kneel holding the staff over their shoulder, at thirty meters there accuracy was in a word terrible.

But overall I give them a 5/10.

After this test I had them run a battle drill the flaw became apparent almost immediately, they moved like a hunting party, not the warriors I was expecting, hunters fighting hunters would be a long battle. Useful for ambush and chase but not for frontline combat that would have to change, better armour and weapons would be a must, and they rely only on the staff that must change.

I called an end to the drill and for the master Jaffa and first prime.

"You do good work Master Jaffa" I said much to his astonishment "but there is always room for improvement" I said leading both warriors back into the throne room to the gaudy monstrosity called a throne and sat, I will burn this thing later.

"Improvement my lord" asked the master Ja'res I believe his name to be

"I have seen your men how they fight and where they can improve, and improve they shall before they become my personal guard, my Grim Hammers" I looked upon the pride in my Master Jaffa as he smiled slightly at the thought "but I have other matters to attend at the moment" I dismissed the Jaffa with a wave of the hand

Once again I looked over my new holdings the mine had already been opened and with the knowledge I have on certain technologies I should rise quite well, especial in these times of unrest, Sokar is looking to take the throne for his own and had aligned with the remnants of the monster Anubis's forces, in the next century they would have gained enough forces to push Lord Ra hard. A cold war was brewing between the two mighty system lords and silently they were gathering allies creating treaties with other system lord's minor lords and independent Goa'uld, , and there are whispers of an alien menace in the wings, of strange hammer shaped craft white as ivory and hunting in deep space.

But for now they can wait I have work to do, just north of this temple is the northern continent, full great plains of mountains or plains land and vast with forests, there I shall build my grate fortress deep within the mountains protected from aerial bombardment, the mountain I chose, is 8848 meters tall and the largest of all the mountains on the continent, with its heavy concentrate of iron and other metals should hide my future stronghold from even the strongest of sensors.

I now have forges to construct and grate works to put to paper, new tactics to create and more,

It was getting late in the night and a weariness I have not felt before I walked to the master sleeping chambers, but not before I ordered the destruction of the gaudy monstrosity called a throne.


End file.
